Choir Girl
by KTEW
Summary: Parallel to A Bee's Life, focusing on the other Freedom Fighters. There are some loose ends to tie up from certain chapters. Be it Honey and The Duke's shyness or Mouse's awkwardness around Tails, the explanation can be found here.
1. Pressure

**Song used: .com/watch?v=Rq908dPC-zU It's easier to understand than the lyrics I wrote here, too, mostly because of the spacing. Anyone know how to get rid of the double? And I spent 30 minutes on it, too...**

**Also, you'll only get Cinnamon's first line if you look up the song Honey's singing. It's called "Love Can Wait" and it's awesome... ;D**

* * *

><p>*Honey*<p>

"_If love is a feelin', Then I don't want it_," I sang quietly, grinning to myself. I was blasting my iPod and darting around the room, pouring things into a soap mold.

"Hey, Honey Mitchell," Cinnamon said from where she was sketching on the bottom bunk, "think we could change the song? It's been on loop for twenty minutes."

I sighed, trying not to smile at the nickname. "Fine." I walked over to the dock, which was sitting on the nightstand, and changed it to "No Air". Surprisingly, the original version.

Cinnamon rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, going back to her sketching. I evened out the top of my mixture and put the mold in the fridge before floating over to her.

"What'cha drawin'?" I asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

She held the paper so I couldn't see what was on it. "A surprise. Now go make some bracelets. You're five behind schedule."

I sighed, but ran over to the dresser, pulled out a few spools of yarn, and started weaving.

I looked over at the clock. 7 pm on a Friday and I was sitting in my room, playing with yarn. I was either a cat or had no life. Even if I was ten.

"Cinnamon, do you wanna do something?" I asked, not looking up.

"Not really," she said. I heard the eraser tapping on the paper and knew she was almost done.

"Whenever you finish your picture?" I kept weaving.

"Maybe." She was scratching at the paper again. The song changed to "Science Fiction Double Feature".

"_But he told us where we stand_," I sang to myself, setting my barely-started bracelet down. I got up, walked over to my iPod, and hit next. It was on shuffle, but I smiled, automatically recognizing the song. I went back to my chair, picked up my bracelet, and pulled my tongue away from my teeth as I hissed through them, making a rhythmic sound that very vaguely resembled dry ice.

"_Ice ice baby_," Cinnamon half-whispered along.

I grinned and quietly sang along with the boys as she repeated the line.

"_Dum dum dum da da dum dum_"

"_Ice ice baby_"

"_Dum dum dum da da dum dum_

_Dum dum dum dum da da dum dum_"

"_Ice ice baby_"

"_Dum dum dum da da dum dum_

_Dum dum dum da da dum dum_

_Dum dum dum dum da da dum dum_"

"_Ice ice baby_," she repeated again, this time smiling to herself.

"Let's kick it," I said along to the song, dropping my bracelet to the ground as I started singing.

"_Pressure pushin' down on me_

_Pressin' down on you, no man ask for_"

"_Ice ice baby_," she sang again as I kept singing.

"_Under pressure that burns the building down_

_Splits the family in two, puts people on streets_"

I dropped out, knowing Cinnamon was going to start. I was right.

"_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about_," she sang, smiling, her gaze slowly rising off of the paper.

"_Watchin' some good friends screaming 'Get me out!'_"

I realized I'd missed my cue. I didn't care what she said, she could sing. She wasn't incredible, but she was good. I took the next line, only cutting her off because I knew her range was too low for it.

"_Pray tomorrow takes me higher_"

She joined back in, matching the previously-missed duet on the track.

"_Pressure on people, people on streets_"

I picked up the bass line again.

"_Dum dum dum da da dum dum_

_Dum dum dum da da dum dum_"

"_Ice ice baby_," she sang as I kept going.

"_Dum dum dum da da dum dum_

_Dum dum dum dum da da dum dum_"

She gave me a look to let me know she was giving me the next part, but sang her line again first.

"_Ice ice baby_"

I tried not to gulp and just took a deep breath before the next part as she did some quiet runs.

"_Alright, stop, collaborate and listen_

_Ice is back with a brand new invention_

_Somethin' grabs ahold of me tightly_

_Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly_

_Will it ever stop, yo, I don't know_

_Turn off the lights, ha, and I'll glow_

_To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal_

_Light up the stage and wax a chump like a candle_"

Cinnamon stood up and took over, grinning as I backed her up. Her rapping was way better than mine.

"_Dance, boom rush a speaker that booms_

_I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom_

_Deadly when I play a dope melody_

_Anything less than the best is a felony_

_Love it or leave it you better gang way_

_You better hit the bull's-eye, the kids don't play_

_If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it_

_Check out the hook while my DJ resolves it_"

I took it back, happy we were singing again.

"_Why can't we give ourselves one more chance?_"

Cinnamon took the next line.

"_Why can't we give love one more chance?_"

I joined back in.

"_Why can't we give love_

_Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?_"

I dropped out again, letting her sing alone.

"'_Cause love's such an old-fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for_

_The people on the edge of the light_"

I joined back in, at the right time this time.

"_And love dares you to change our way_

_Of caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves_

_Under pressure_"

I took up the bass line one last time.

"_Dum dum dum da da dum dum_"

"_Ice ice baby_," she edged in.

"_Dum dum dum da da dum dum_"

"_Under pressure_," she sang.

"_Dum dum dum dum da da dum dum_

_Dum dum dum da da dum dum_"

Cinnamon grabbed the last line, grinning.

"_Ice ice baby_"

She half-collapsed back on the bed, laughing. "Oh, that was fun."

"Yeah," I said, giggling, as "11 Out of 10" started playing. "You need to sing more."

She rolled her eyes. "You already forced me to join chorus. How much singing do you want me to do?" She paused, but not long enough for me to answer. "Hey, isn't that supposed to be student-run this semester?"

"Yep!" I said happily, going back to my weaving.

"You're gonna be taking over, aren't you?" she asked, almost monotone, leaning up on her elbows and looking over at me.

"Yep!" I repeated in the exact same tone.

She rolled her eyes again, picked up her paper, and went back to her drawing.

"I'm gonna go find… someone," I said, setting my bracelet down again. "Someone who'll actually do something with me."

"As long as 'someone' is a girl, go ahead," she said, not looking up.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Whatever you say, _Mom_."

She looked up at me, fake-smiling widely. "And make sure you have fun, sweetheart!"

I giggled. "Alright, I'm leaving now."

"_Bye-bye_," she sang quietly, waving, her eyes back on her paper.

"Later," I said, slipping out and not bothering to lock the door behind me.

Now I just had to think of who to look for.


	2. Ignite the Light

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I mean, I think, like, two people read this. ^^; But, um, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>*The Duke*<p>

I opened my door, cutting off knocking that hadn't paused for at least a minute.

"Oh, hey, Honey," I said, smiling and trying not to blush like I always did when I saw her.

"Hey," she said, grinning. She looked around. "No Pipsqueak?"

I shook my head, then sighed. "He's never around anymore."

She didn't say anything for a moment before sighing overdramatically and flipping her ridiculously long, namesake hair over her shoulder. "So dramatic. C'mon, you have other friends!"

I smiled. "Yeah, I know."

She rocked back on her heels for a moment before saying, "Wanna hang out? I was just about to grab Granyt and Jewels."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure." Part of me wished she wasn't going to get them, but the other part was grateful.

"Then c'mon," she said, gesturing for me to follow her into the hallway.

I stepped out, locked up, and followed her down the hall to Granyt and Jewels's room. She knocked on the door.

"Hey, Honey!" Jewels said when she opened it. I looked around her to see Granyt at her desk, leaning over a beaker.

"Hey, Jewels!" Honey said brightly. "Do you and Granyt wanna come hang out with us?"

Jewels shrugged, still smiling. "Sure." She turned around. "Granyt, are you almost done?"

"Yeah!" Granyt yelled back. She poured half of another test tube into the beaker, causing miniature fireworks to appear and explode above the container.

"_YES!_" Granyt cried, jumping up and down. "IT WORKED!"

"Oh, Granyt, you're making me think of a song," Honey said, grinning. Jewels giggled, obviously knowing what she was talking about, though I had no clue.

Granyt took off her smock and gloves and walked over. "What song?"

Honey grinned wider as the bespectacled girl locked the door. "Only if everyone agrees to sing it with me. First you, then The Duke, then Jewels."

"Okay," we all said together, though I seemed to be a little more worried then them.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_," Honey sang, starting to walk down the hallway and making us follow her._  
><em>"_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_"_  
><em>

Granyt took it over, just like Honey wanted, though the older girl was rolling her eyes.

"_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<em>"

I took it, managing not to laugh.

"_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing<em>"

Jewels took it, looking like she _liked_ the song, unlike me. And Granyt.

"_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<em>"

Honey took the next line just before we reached the stairs and stopped us before we could actually go down them.

"_You just gotta ignite the light_"

Granyt leaned against the rail a bit as she sang her line.

"_And let it shine_"

I took it again, suddenly enjoying this much more than I should've been.

"_Just own the night_"

Jewels took it, her usually soft voice building to more than I'd thought it could.

"_Like the 4th of July_"

Honey finally started going down the stairs, predictably dancing more than walking. The three of us followed, singing with her, but walking.

"_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

"_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own<em>"

Honey spun down to the first floor as she took it back.

"_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<em>"

Granyt took it, following her into the lounge, which was, thankfully, empty.

"_If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>"

I tilted my cap as I sang, trying to feel a little less like a girl.

"_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>"

Jewels took it, her signature soft smile not matching the surprising intensity in her voice.

"_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<em>"

Honey half-spun, half-sprinted to the couch.

"_You just gotta ignite the light_"

Granyt ran over to her, adding a small spin at the end.

"_And let it shine_"

I ran up to them, resisting the urge to do anything too spazzy, like imitating their twirls.

"_Just own the night_"

Jewels ran over, her ever-present cloak-like jacket flying behind her.

"_Like the 4th of July_"

Honey jumped onto the couch, dancing as we all sang the chorus again, with Jewels and Granyt trying to get the other to do their respective moves. I just stood by, ignoring the urge to join in.

"_'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

"_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own<em>"

Honey jumped onto the back of the couch as she took the next line, making me worry.

"_Boom, boom, boom_"

Granyt stopped trying to do the tango with Jewels long enough to sing the next one.

"_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_"

I ran over to Honey as I sang and she stumbled.

"_It's always been inside of you, you, you_"

Jewels sat down on the arm as she took it again.

"_And now it's time to let it through, through, through_"

We went back to the chorus with Honey still standing on the back and Granyt now perched next to Jewels on the arm.

"_'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<em>

"_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own<em>"

Honey did a couple of quick steps on the 2-inch thick, 5 feet tall ledge as she sang the next line.

"_Boom, boom, boom_"

Granyt leaned into Jewels as she took it, seemingly enjoying herself more than she had been.

"_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_"

I sang the next line, still waiting for someone to fall.

"_Boom, boom, boom_"

Jewels closed us out, leaning back into Granyt.

"_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_"

The girls collapsed into a giggle fit and, sure enough, Honey fell. I managed to catch her, resulting in a very noticeable blush on our parts and more giggling on Granyt and Jewels's.

"Sorry," she said nervously as I set her down.

I shrugged it off, knowing I was blushing like crazy and not sure what I would wind up saying if I tried to talk. I wasn't quite ready for the probable _I'm in love with you_.

Granyt seemed to notice the extreme awkwardness and walked over, with Jewels following behind.

"C'mon, what do you guys wanna do?" the self-proclaimed scientist asked.

We both shrugged, staring at out feet.

Granyt rolled her eyes, grabbed our arms, and started walking. Jewels followed, still giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone surprised that one of Granyt's experiments worked? Anyone enjoying the Honuke tension? Any other comments? Just R&amp;R, please!<strong>

**Song: Firework by Katy Perry (dur hur). Video: .com/watch?v=QGJuMBdaqIw&ob=av3e Lyrics video: .com/watch?v=5TI18KxwbMk**


	3. Closing up the Group

**AN: Hello, my two wonderful readers! I know this took a while, and it's short, but I hope it's worth it!**

* * *

><p>*Mouse*<p>

"What?" I asked, mildly annoyed, throwing the door open after the first knock.

"Hey, Mouse," Granyt said, smiling far too wide. Jewels, Honey, and The Duke were behind her.

I slammed the door shut.

"Mouse, open up!" Granyt yelled, pounding on the door.

"Why?" I asked, not moving.

"Just open the door!" Was that Lace?

I opened it just a crack only to see Whistle staring up at me. I sighed and swung it all the way open. "What do you want?"

"You!" Whistle chirped, obviously having no clue what that implied and making everyone with the exception of Lace and me laugh. However, I cracked a smile, as opposed to Lace's barely-disguised horror.

"Wanna hang out with us?" Honey asked, still giggling.

"Please?" The Duke mouthed, half-begging with his eyes, which confused me. He normally liked hanging out with the girls. "Please, please, _please_?"

Honey turned around, seemingly following my eyes, and he immediately closed his mouth.

"What?" he asked innocently when she raised an eyebrow.

I smirked. "Alright, fine." I stepped out and locked the door. "Where are Sand and Quill?" I asked, wondering why The Duke and I were the only guys.

"Gay tent party," Lace, Jewels, and The Duke said in unison.

"Gay what now?" I asked, confused.

"They're staying in their room all night, playing video games, eating three boxes of pizza, and sleeping in a tent on their floor," Lace explained. "I would know; my room's right next to theirs. Which is why I left and ran into this motley crew."

"And made us bring Whistle," Granyt added, starting to walk.

"What's wrong with Whistle?" Lace asked, frowning and wrapping a protective arm around the younger girl, who didn't look offended in the least.

"Nothing!" Honey said a bit too quickly, catching up with Granyt.

"So, where are we going?" I asked before Lace could respond.

"Depends," Granyt started. "Should we grab Flower and Yin?"

"_No_," the rest of us – minus Whistle – said in unison, already thinking of the insane things those two would do.

"How about Panda and Crossbones?" Honey asked, not wanting everyone to forget and giant and the self-proclaimed Ravenclaw.

There was another chorus of "_No_"s.

"What about Tails and Melody?" Jewels asked.

I stiffened at the idea alone, staring at my feet and trying to clear my head.

"Mouse?" Jewels asked. I glanced up and saw her and The Duke looking at me meaningfully.

I shrugged, my eyes on the ground again. "Whatever you guys want."

I looked up without moving my head and saw Jewels turn her attention to Granyt and shake her head, making the older girl raise an eyebrow, but shrug.

"Alright then, I guess it's just us," the apparent leader said.

I rolled my eyes. "'Just'? There are seven of us, Granyt."

"Hey, there are a _lot_ more people we could've gotten!" she pointed out.

"True," I muttered.

"Hey, where are we going, anyway?" Honey asked, looking at Granyt as we reached the front door. That surprised me a bit. Honey was usually on top of these things.

"You'll see," the older girl said, grinning and opening it to the freezing night air.

"Well, that can't be good," I thought out loud, following her out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, Mouse. Always such a party animal. XD We all understand why The Duke felt the need for there to be another guy in the group, right? We all get it?<strong>

**Quill and Sand's gay tent party. True story. XD Th-those two are, uh... Yeah. ^^; Speaking of that group, I get to stay an extra 7 hours with Flower over the weekend. Lucky, aren't I?**

**On a slightly more serious note, we have some Mouse/Tails awkwardness... Always a good thing...**

**I shall wait until next month to do the next chapter, despite the fact that I wanna do it now, simply because I'm so far behind on everything else. But it shouldn't be too long!**

**Until then, review!**


	4. Baby, Don't Hold Out

**AN: Here it is! Thank you, my dearest Woodshrew and Spry, for waiting this long!**

* * *

><p>*Honey*<p>

Granyt led us into the auditorium, Sparta-kicked the door shut, and ran back in front of us to lean against the stage.

Mouse sighed. "What are we doing here?"

"Honey's gonna sing something!" Granyt declared, catching me off guard.

"I am?" I asked, surprised.

"Yay!" Whistle chirped, smiling at me.

"If you want to," Jewels said quickly, giving me the impression that Granyt had already discussed this with her, though I had no idea when.

I thought a moment. "Okay. But The Duke has to help." I turned to look at him.

He looked a bit surprised, then shrugged. "Sure. What song?"

I turned back to everyone else. "Go find a seat. We'll be ready in a sec." They listened. The girls clumped in the middle of the second row, while Mouse sat in the back corner, looking annoyed, as usual.

I dug my iPod out of my pocket, found the song, and started climbing the stairs up to the stage as I showed it to The Duke.

He smiled. "Of course."

I stuck my tongue out at him, smiling, and plugged my iPod into the speaker behind the curtain. I hit play and ran back to the center of the stage, where he was standing. As everyone recognized the music, the girls giggled, while Mouse groaned.

"_I really can't stay_," I sang, feigning some innocence.

"_But, baby, it's cold outside_," he sang, edging closer and obviously trying not to grin.

"_I've got to go away_," I sang, taking a step away from him.

"_But, baby, it's cold outside_," he sang again, taking the same-sized step in the same direction.

"_This evening has been_," I sang, repeating the action.

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in_," he sang, doing the same.

"_So very nice_," I sang, turning and walking back around him.

He managed to catch my right hand. "_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_"

I giggled and pulled it out of his grasp. "_My mother will start to worry_"

He gently put his hand on my arm, smiling almost seductively, but I could see the laughter he was trying to hide in his eyes. "_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_"

I pulled away, letting myself smirk just a bit as I slowly crossed the stage. "_My father will be pacing the floor_"

He caught up to me and leaned in too close, trying to make me laugh. "_Listen to the fireplace roar_"

I pressed my lips together for a moment to keep myself from laughing as I stepped away from him again. "_So, really, I'd better scurry_"

He pouted. "_Beautiful, please don't hurry_"

I let myself grin, still struggling not to laugh. "_But maybe just a half a drink more_"

He grinned back. "_Put some records on while I pour_" He stepped away, confusing me.

I rocked back on the balls of my feet a bit. "_The neighbors might faint_"

He stepped back over and pretended to hand me a drink, winking at me and making keeping a straight face ten times harder. "_Baby, it's bad out there_"

I pretended to take it and sip, managing to keep my smiling at a minimum. "_Say, what's in this drink?_"

He gestured stage right, obviously pretending it was a door or window, though I couldn't tell which. "_No cabs to be had out there_"

I took a step away again, turning my back to him but glancing back over my shoulder. "_I wish I knew how_"

He ducked in front of me and put his hand under my chin to tilt it up our inch of height difference and made a face, making it even harder for me to keep my sweet smile. "_Your eyes are like starlight now_"

I slipped out of his grasp and started walking the other way, my smile becoming a bit more mischievous. "_To break this spell_"

He slipped in front of me again and gently took a piece of my hair in his hand, his expression far too sweet for him. "_I'll hold your hat, your hair looks swell_"

I giggled quietly and turned my back to him again, effectively making him let go, though I didn't move away this time. "_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_"

He stepped closer as I turned to face the audience I'd all but forgotten. "_Mind if I move in closer?_"

I shrugged and started walking away from him again. "_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_"

He didn't pop up in front of me again, but I glanced back to see his hands on his hips, making me giggle again, "_What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?_"

I sighed too loudly, still smiling. "_I really can't stay_"

He slid next to me, leaning in so his shoulder touched the base of my neck. "_Oh, baby, don't hold out_"

I turned to face him again, looking as sweet as possible. He joined in on the third word of the next line. "_Oh, but it's cold outside_" He took my hand and we did an amateur waltz for the next two bars.

I pulled away, grinning, and looked in the other direction, trying to look innocent again. "_I simply must go_"

He leaned in a ridiculous amount, his hands on my shoulder, his chin on top. "_But, baby, it's cold outside_"

I giggled and stepped away, feeling my hair hit him as I turned and he stumbled. "_The answer is no_"

He stepped up behind me and set his hand on my shoulder. "_But, baby, it's cold outside_"

I slipped away and slowly walked backwards as I sang, hands clasped behind my back. "_This welcome has been_"

He kept my pace, grinning slightly. "_How lucky that you dropped in_"

I pushed my hair behind my shoulder, turning to walk parallel to the edge of the stage. "_So nice and warm_"

He placed his hand on my shoulder again, effectively making me stop, and gestured stage right. "_Look out the window out that storm_"

I turned and walked downstage, smirking slightly but fluttering my eyelashes innocently. "_My sister will be suspicious_"

He slipped in front of me and something about his expression put me off guard, but I couldn't pinpoint it. "_Gosh, your lips look delicious_"

I brushed it off and looked off to the right. "_My brother will be there at the door_"

He gently placed his hand on my waist, surprising me. "_Waves upon the tropical shore_"

I didn't move, confused. "_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_"

He leaned in, his lips barely brushing mine. "_Ooh, your lips are delicious_"

My breath caught in my throat and I missed my cue. I rushed my words a bit to catch up, matching my scrambled thoughts. "_But maybe just a cigarette more_"

He looked confused from my reaction, his hand dropping. "_Never such a blizzard before_"

I stumbled backwards, still in shock. "I-_I've gotta get home_"

He stepped closer, nearly pleading with his eyes. "_But, baby, you'd freeze out there_"

I turned right and started walking, resisting the urge to run. "_Say, lend me a coat?_"

He kept my pace, walking next to me and therefore forcing me to see how hurt he looked. "_It's up to your knees out there_"

I shook my head, still trying to get my thoughts together, turned, and started in the other direction. "_You've really been grand_"

He grabbed my hand, stopping me, trying to catch my eyes. "_I thrill when you touch my hand_"

I turned to him and pulled out of his grasp, my eyes locked on his. "_But don't you see?_"

He looked like I'd just punched him in the face. "_How can you do this thing to me?_"

I swallowed hard and turned away from him. "_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_"

He didn't come up next to me, but I glanced back to see him looking at the ground, slumped slightly. "_Think of my lifelong sorrow_"

I looked off to the side, trying to get rid of the guilt and unbelievable temptation to grab him and press my lips against his. "_At least there will be plenty implied_"

My next glance revealed him looking at me, almost pained and suffocatingly sad. "_If you got pneumonia and died_"

I attempted a smile, knowing that the song was almost over. "_I really can't stay_"

He stepped up behind me, to my left, and ghosted his arm around my waist, never actually touching me, silently pleading. "_Get over that old out_"

I lightly placed my hand on his, leading it to rest on my hip, surprising him, as we sang the last line together. "_Oh, but it's cold outside_"

My lips were four inches away from his. Three… two… one and a half… one–

A catcall made me jump away.

I looked down and saw Tails and Melody standing at the doors. I glanced back at The Duke, who looked surprised, tore myself out of his grasp, and took off running down the stairs.

"Did that come out right?" Melody was asking Tails.

The younger girl nodded, smiling. "Perfect!"

I practically sprinted to the entrance, ignoring Granyt and Jewels yelling my name, surprised, only to have Melody grab my arm.

"Honey, are you okay?" Tails asked, looking surprised and confused. More so than usual. Melody looked at me meaningfully.

I hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I just need a minute alone." I pulled out of her grasp and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhhhhhhh, the draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaama... ^^<strong>

**Challenge: Write this scene from The Duke's point of view. I'm not writing the next chapter until someone does this.**

**Song: Baby, It's Cold Outside**

**Review!**


End file.
